The present invention relates to drive shaft systems, and more particularly, to a spacer for a rotating drive shaft that supports the inner race of the upper bearing assembly of the rotating drive shaft and concomitantly restrains axial migration thereof. The present invention has particular utility for use in combination with a helicopter main rotor shaft.